


【BJ/横亮】子弹烟花

by cococolalabubble



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococolalabubble/pseuds/cococolalabubble
Summary: 子弹高飞，当放烟花





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *极道背景  
> *（伪）大佬未亡人横x极道干部亮，另含仓安  
> *女装注意⚠️（不会一直女装）  
> *狗血且雷滚滚，可能会有粗鄙用语，如有不适请及时退出💨非常dbq！  
> *想到哪写到哪，写到哪发到哪

告别式。

锦户亮一身笔挺黑西装，与身边的丸山安田大仓齐齐颔首默哀，四个人站在一起肃穆不可接近。但此刻要面对的还有数十个叔叔生前的手下，一群壮汉此刻哭号得山响，谁知道私下里是否虎视眈眈。

必须拿出当家人的气派，哪怕是代理的。

叔叔。祭坛最上层的黑白遗像定格在壮年，整个人像是用磨秃了的黑炭笔用力画出来的，浓眉，方脸，粗豪，暴戾。烛灯幽幽，花朵繁盛。叔叔安静地被一块白布盖着脸，双手合十，在盖身体的绸布下，撑出一块小小的凸起。

这是他最后一次叫他，这个让他敬畏而又憎恨的男人。

把他们带回来抚育成人，养成他最顺手的枪，杀人不见血的武器。送他们上学，不许他们刺青。坏起来也丝毫不给面子，抓起手边的东西劈头盖脸地打。现在再也不需要提心吊胆了，应该高兴才对，心里却始终笼罩着淡淡的悲痛的阴云。

啊，他应该高兴才对。他看向斜前方跪坐在祭坛前的身影。

肩颈，脸颊，双手，露出的皮肤全都素白，加之领口一圈襦袢，其余是全然的黑色，配色简单，对比强烈。天鹅似的脖颈低垂，神情是天鹅之死。面容哀婉，一朵含愁浥露的百合。

横子，他无声念诵这个名字，尾音在舌尖轻轻跳跃，两次。

他只能远远地看着，甚至不能上前安慰，因为不能表现出熟识。但他们很快就可以光明正大地站在一起，而那一天不会太远。

入殓师神情肃穆地鞠躬，轻柔地替遗体剃须整发，拭身着衣。入棺后他们上前告别，锦户借着这个机会，装作无意，碰了碰横子的衣袖。再见，他对着棺木默念，我会替你照顾好她的……我保证。

灵堂外是个春光明媚的好天气，对于举办告别式来说，明媚得过了头。手心攥着块巧克力糖，方才横子塞给他的，他爱极了这无声的体贴。

第一次见面时也是这样的好天气。

那晚，锦户蹲在假山石边抽烟，毫无形象，纯粹是为了发泄。他二十二岁，锋芒毕露，悍不畏死，最喜欢做的事情是穿个条纹背心在酒吧找人约架。问题就出在这，谁知道前几天在他拳头下求饶的怂包，看起来怂，来头却不小，乃是和叔叔业务来往甚密的某某头目情妇之弟。那爱弟心切的泼辣艳妇怒火滔天，扯着鼻血长流的怂包，纤纤玉指将头目怼得魂飞魄散——他后来听到这消息时当场嗤笑出声，被迎面砸了个水晶烟灰缸。一偏头，门上咚一声闷响。

“我错哪了，我没错。”他满不在乎地耸耸肩，“靠女人撑腰的没用东西，成不了气候。”

他不怕打，反正打不死。

实木桌后的叔叔显出笑模样，好声好气：“泰国的海上线路，都要从他那过。谈起合作，那边可不是非我们不可。给叔叔个面子，去道个歉，嗯？”

“哦，好吧。”

“好孩子，过来这边。”他被肉麻得一抖，直觉准没好事，又不能不从，拖着步子磨蹭过去。

蒲扇似的大巴掌让他眼冒金星，人中流淌过两股热流。舌头很痛，是被牙齿磕出了血。

“混账，还治不住你了。”抬手的动作被喝止，“不许擦脸，就这样过去道歉，现在去。”

末了还在屁股上补了一脚，锦户落花流水地出了门，一眼看到安田和大仓藏在树后接吻，不由得心情更差了。他在草丛里摸出个不大不小的圆圆鹅卵石，正中大个子的后脑勺。

“妈的，想死吧？”大仓骂骂咧咧地回头，视线在他脸上凝固，控制不住地大笑起来。“挨揍了？你说你何苦呢。不和你一般见识，来Yasu，咱们继续。”

锦户眼疾手快拿下他的棒球帽：“东西不错，借我用用。”

“哎刚买的还没捂热呢……算了，被你借走的八成废了，拿着吧。”

安田探出半个身子，掏出手帕往他怀里递：“小亮，擦擦脸——”

锦户摆摆手：“不让擦，谢啦Sho chan。”

他继续往门口晃荡，突然回头：“大仓，你知道树挡不住你吗？”

身后的回答十分理直气壮：“挡什么，我们光明正大，根本没打算藏。”

这家伙看似没心没肺，其实最狡猾不过，从挨打次数最少这一点就能看出来。选接管项目时也选了个最好洗白的，梦想是三十岁前自立门户，成功上岸，从此和他男朋友安田过上幸福的生活。不过，此二人仍然在目的地方面争执不下。一个想选个偏僻渔村，无人岛也行，没事出出海游游泳，一个则是被他的高见当即吓倒，打着滚宣称自己是city boy，去那种地方会死的。

安田笑得无辜：“那就不要一起好了。”青筋暴起的拳头在桌面下猛捣对方。大仓灵活地格挡一番，已经将此种行为当成一种切磋：“总能找到办法的，我们还年轻呢。”

坐在对面的锦户觉得最爱的白米饭变得无法下咽：“不要在饭桌上这么恶心。”

大仓露出雪白的牙齿，嘻嘻一乐：“柠檬精，单身狗。”

此刻他也选择远离这对气人的情侣，去完成任务。道歉……这几个字让他牙根痒痒。不过他并非蠢货，十分懂得审时度势。一双狗狗眼盛满诚恳，甚至掉下几滴愧疚的泪水，哄得怂包心花怒放，殊不知自己在锦户想象中被模拟殴打了一万遍啊一万遍。

锦户走出那座屈辱的大楼，拐进一条乌烟瘴气的巷子——很快又出来了，因为喝酒会舌头疼。还是回家吧，他想，早点睡，恢复得快。

结果在房间里翻来覆去烙了会饼，还是抓着烟盒溜进院子，脚步比猫轻，对着天空吐烟圈。此时是个云遮月的状态，地面也是半明半暗。伴随一阵微风，清朗的月光流水一样笼罩了整个庭院。锦户微微睁大了眼睛，他看到远处赫然站着一个人。

看身形是名高挑女子，半长的黑发，身着和服，若有所思地看月亮，侧向他的半边脸皎洁到透明，仿佛下一秒就会乘风羽化。他把没吸透的烟在假山石上按灭了，自己缓缓挪动。他没见过这名女子，在这种时间出现的，不是谁的家眷就是不速之客，来意多半不善，并且是个高手——极道头目的宅子，里里外外固若金汤，是能随便进来的么。

他此刻想出至少十五种应对策略，却忽略了自己蹲麻的双腿，倒仰着扎进身后的池子，发出很大的水声。池水很浅，后脑勺被成群的鹅卵石硌着，硌得他直咧嘴，一咧嘴又喝进去半口水。

他胡乱扑腾的手被轻轻拉住了，玉石一样凉，意外地修长有力。他借着力从水里挣出来，第一句话是：“你是谁？”

对方现出犹豫的神色，指了指自己系着薄围巾的脖子，又在嘴前比了个叉。

怪不得如此安静，原来她竟不会说话。

这不影响他追问：“你是谁？可以写给我。”

他指的是用树枝在地面上写，谁知对方却拉住他的手，指尖在他掌心写了叔叔的名字。

“你是他的情人么？”他说话直接，对方转头不语，想是害羞了。他不禁在脑海里将叔叔粗莽的形象与眼前的人进行对比，第一个想到的词语是美女与野兽。

“你的名字是什么？”

她抿嘴，在他掌心写了三个平假名，笔画圆润婉转。

Yokoko，横子。

他还蹙着眉头思考，被对方戳了戳，示意他看水面。脸上的血没擦，自然风干，方才又在水里，化开成滑稽的一片。脸颊抚上柔软的布料，是横子拿出手帕替他擦。他茫然地跪坐在地上，闻到对方袖口逸出的幽香。他曾短暂地拥有家庭的温暖，之后辗转街头，被叔叔带回家后，更是终日和粗鲁的男人们待在一起。年龄相仿的丸山安田等人和他一样，本质是羽翼未丰的狼崽子预备役。他心中徒有靠想象构筑的模糊美好形象，如今有了实体——就是像横子这样的。

很多年以后他意识到，就是在那一刻，他无法自拔地爱上了对方——横子，或者应该叫，横山裕。

手帕和香气一起离开了，他顶着干爽的脸，在夜风中如梦初醒地打了个冷颤。

他美梦成真，但对方并不属于他。不可能属于他。


	2. Chapter 2

之前开例会时，叔叔曾经半开玩笑地提过：“以后我要是不行了，你们告别式上给我点支香，就得了。火化时谁也不用来，给钱让别人去办吧。”他们听了都笑，您担心这个未免太早了。

真的到了这一天，他们也真的听了他的话。只是回去的路上，一路走，一路沉默。大仓先开口道：“一起聊聊吧？最近大家都累了吧。”

确实如此，这两天忙得脚不沾地，迎来送往，样样要操持。他们几个作为叔叔从小带到大的孩子，要做的更是格外多。此时心里早已有千言万语，却一时说不出口。

其实他们长大后各自都有住处，到底是习惯了这里的环境，开完例会后，免不得顺便小住几天。四人在回廊席地而坐，大仓转身去屋内取了酒来。

“Maru，你记不记得我们第一次去偷酒喝的那天？”安田道。

丸山发散的眼神终于聚焦，笑道：“记得，怎么不记得，你望风，我去拿，大仓这小子看见了，闹着也要喝，结果一口喷了这么远。”

大仓用瓶底碾他：“谁还没个第一次了，我也记得你抽烟不会过肺，鼻孔冒白烟，像个火车头。”

丸山戴了副无框眼镜，不笑时冷淡硬朗，活脱脱一个金融精英，此刻应声做了个火车一发技，大崩坏，不出意料收获了大仓的拊掌大笑，倒是让气氛活跃了不少。果然是他们的开心果。锦户也微微笑着换了个坐姿，隔着人和安田碰了个杯，就听大仓道：

“小亮到这以后第一次打架也是和我吧。”

锦户不可避免地想起了更久之前的事情，人生走到分界点的那天。

他趴在地上，小手抓着半个脏兮兮的菠萝面包，费劲地往嘴里送。不好吃，劣质的食品香精味，不然也不会让他捡到。咬得太急，干硬一大块噎在喉咙里，额头抵着地面痛苦地借力，咽下去，他想，活下去。

他听到地面震颤，由远及近的脚步声，来的不止一个人。流浪生活给他带来了动物一样的直觉，可他太虚弱了，虚弱到没有多余的力气抬头看看。只是尽可能地往墙根蜷，别挡到路。

手肘被坚硬的东西碰了碰，他下意识缩，随即双眼暴睁，面包卡住痛苦的嘶声。鞋底还在小臂上慢条斯理地碾，桡骨喀地响一声，显然是断了。

他出了一头一脸的冷汗，困扰许久的堵塞感不见了，取而代之的是更强烈的痛。他感觉到那个人蹲下来，粗哑的声音问他：“小子，你不想看看是谁踩断了你的骨头吗？”说话时牵动嘴角的烟，烟灰细细碎碎落进头发里。

一只大手迫使他抬头，他抬了抬眼皮，视野里是个陌生男人，身后黑压压一片。一眼就记住了，他克制自己的颤抖。要活下去，活下去，然后报仇。他想不明白为什么无缘无故会招来此等伤害，但一定是因为他太弱了。活下去，变强。

男人松开了手，他用完好的右手撑着，才没有摔回地面。鹰隼一样的眼睛还在审视他，随之开口：“这个小子，带走。”

他像个鸡崽子一样轻松地被抓起来，一路走到巷口，扔进车里。事情已经不会更坏了，除了这具身体，再没什么可失去的。也许是器官买卖？幼小的头脑漠然思考，仿佛事不关己。意识下沉，一切旋转着远去。

高热持续了三天，醒来后躺在陌生的和室里。第一反应是摸自己腹部，瘦骨嶙峋，可是皮肤完整。小臂还是痛，已经被夹板固定住了。

门被“哗啦”一声推开，门后出现个赤着脚的小男孩。一张脸汗津津，脖子上挂着对红拳套。“你醒啦。”他笑起来脸有点歪。“叔叔让我给你送点吃的。”

小男孩叫大仓忠义。讲话噼里啪啦，蹦豆似的。他熟门熟路地打开食盒，从最上层摸了个包子嚼。“哎真是饿死我了……吃一个你介意吗？你不介意吧？”

讲最后一个字时包子已经整个被他塞进嘴里，小脸鼓得像松鼠。锦户缓缓摇了摇头，大仓立刻又露出了笑容。

“那让我再吃一个吧。来，你也吃。”

食盒里的东西并不是一个小孩的分量，足够让他们两个吃个肚圆。大仓掏出个手绢包了几块点心，顶着锦户疑惑的目光，一手拎起盒子，一手搀起他：“走吧，我带你去见叔叔。”

叔叔，他猜测可能就是那个男人。第一反应仍是恨，可他却给他包扎，给他吃的。他一时有点迷惑，不知到底要不要继续恨下去。

“哎”，他试探地问大仓：“你到这多久了？”

“两年？三年？我不记得了，yasu帮我记着。我们都是叔叔捡回来的。”

“叔叔……为什么要这样？”并不知道yasu是谁，他还是记住了这个名字，继续追问。

大仓很老成地了然一笑。

“你自己问他吧。”

地板是木质的，走廊里很空，只有两个人的脚步轻轻回响。他根据太阳的位置判断此时应该是午后，庭院平整美丽，廊下盛开着紫阳花，竟是很雅致的一幅画面。

只是这种静谧很快就被打破了，纸拉门开了一条缝，其后传来男子的怒吼。

“丸山！打他！”

锦户听出这正是那天的陌生人，夹板下一阵闷痛。

正对着他们的是个瘦高的男孩，青涩的五官已经有了男人味，神情混杂着痛苦和哀求：“求您了，我不能……”

“不要用这种语气和我说话！现在他不是你的朋友，是你的对手！”

大仓在身后轻声道：“他又让Maru和Yasu对打了。”

“你以为自己很好心？很讲义气？你这样狠不下心，会害死我们所有人的！”

每吼一句，男孩的脸色就苍白一分。另一个声音加入了对话，带着点变声期的嘶哑：“没事的Maru，我能行，也不会就这么躺着让你打的。”

“可你的伤还没好……”

男人不耐道：“别磨蹭，没听见安田说的么。”

男孩闭了闭眼，转身举起拳头，随即传来肉体砸在木地板上的闷响，以及翻滚的声音。

“好了，安田去吃饭，你饿着吧，让脑子清醒清醒。”

又扬声道：“大仓，在门口偷听多久了？进来吧。”

大仓应一声，把门拉开，推着锦户走了进去。

这间和室的全貌终于展现在他面前，道场布置，墙上挂着草书的大字“脚下照顾”。（注：禅语，注意自己脚下行事，好好反省自己，通过正视自己的本性悟道，而不是寻求其他的启蒙。）地上两个男孩相对着喘粗气，较矮的翻了个身，他有一双杏眼，眼角微微上吊着，射出坚毅的目光，嘴角乌青，挤得脸颊肿起来，不是新伤。和锦户眼神对上后，还努力露出一个友好的微笑。

锦户刚要回应，就被扯住了胳膊：“恢复能力不错。你抖什么，害怕了？”

他开口，牙齿都在哆嗦：“我没有害怕……”

“把真实的理由说给我听听。”男人拍了拍他的夹板。

“因为我……愤怒。”

对方兴味十足地大笑：“好，确实有股狠劲。记住你的愤怒，孩子，这种力量会帮你变强，而我，也会帮你变强。作为交换，你要替我做事。这不是商量，因为你没有退路。”

的确没有退路，从一开始就是。如果那时的表现没有令男人满意，等待他的将是得不到救治的继续流浪。

凭什么擅自摆弄他的命运？只因为他弱小吗？所以就可以践踏他，欺辱他？

他不甘心！

要变成他……不，比他更强。

“我叫锦户亮。”他仰头看着高大的男人，清晰地、慢慢地说。

男人的眼神变了，是头狼看尚且稚嫩的狼崽的眼神。

“锦户亮……相信我们的合作会很愉快。你知道我是做什么的，对吧？”他郑重其事地抓住夹板外的手指握了握。他看穿了他的野心勃勃，然而并不介意，或者说，他正需要这种野心勃勃。“和他们一样，叫我叔叔吧。被小孩叫大哥的感觉太奇怪了。”

继而握住他的肩膀一推：“你们四个就睡一个房间吧。”大踏步走了出去。

和室里的气氛骤然和缓，较矮的男孩跪坐在自己腿上，向锦户伸出一只小手，握起来满是粗糙的茧：“你好，我是安田章大。”他笑起来很可爱，却显然也是个狠角色。

大仓这时候就掏出了那块手帕，献宝似的一角一角展开，露出一叠掉渣的点心，惹得安田低低地欢呼了一声。

“Tacchon，谢谢你，我最喜欢吃这个了！”又爬过去摇躺着的男孩：“Maru，你来一起吃，我一会还要去吃饭呢。”

闷闷的声音从胳臂下传来：“我现在应该清醒一下。”

“讲什么傻话。”安田坚持不懈地拍他：“不吃东西没办法长个子的……你不会在生我的气吧。”

男孩猛地坐起来，一张发红的脸。

“怎么会……我只是在想，那些真的是多余的么。你在我眼里，的确是我的朋友啊。”

安田轻轻叹了口气。

“这一点，你知道，我知道，大家都知道。可叔叔他就是想要你狠心，一天狠不下来，他会一直让我们打下去，Maru更不愿意那样子吧。”

丸山深深呼气，肩膀颓丧地下沉。

“我明白了。”

“初次见面，我是丸山隆平。”他也和锦户握手。

伤筋动骨一百天。第二十一天，锦户就挥着芦柴棒似的胳膊，对大仓穷追不舍地殴打，理由是对方抢他碗里的肉。

大仓直着脖子把肉咽下去，掰他揪着头发的手指，还有空纳闷：“吃都吃了，你打我也没用，哎哎要秃了，我真生气了啊……不对啊，上次我也吃包子了，你怎么没反应？”

“上次我已经吃饱了，不一样。”锦户把他的头推得一歪，咬牙切齿：“下次给我还回来，我要长身体的。”

“小不点野心倒不小……你是该长长身体。”大仓恶意地嘲笑，在锦户反应过来之前端着碗跑了。

“所以长这么高，就是当年剥夺了我的营养。”锦户总结道。

大仓喊冤：“一共就两次，后来再也没敢过……”

“两次就不算了吗？”

“算的算的……哎这人真记仇。”

“我听见了！”

黑色和服的身影在石碑前放下一束花，缓缓起身，苦笑。

声音年轻、柔和，甚至有点奶音，却是如假包换的男声。

“组长，走好。您可真是给我留了个不大不小的麻烦，”

他想起那双手，小心翼翼地来牵他，掌心热乎乎。长睫毛簇拥着黑白分明的赤诚眼睛。

“谁知道呢？或许是我自找的麻烦。”


	3. Chapter 3

这更比较短，对不住！有一些情节需要好好想想，下一更多写。

 

——————————————

“横子！你等很久了吧，对不起！”

 

他赶紧把下意识岔开站着的腿并拢，用一个矜持的姿势抬头，看到锦户边跑边向这边挥手，仍穿着白天的一身西装，领口和外套都敞着。

 

于是他也笑，示意没关系，等对方走近了，又忍不住上手整理那歪歪扭扭的衣领。锦户任由他摆弄，继续嘟着嘴自说自话：“他们几个喝醉了缠死人啦，费了好大的力才搬进屋里，Maru还抢我的领带，那我就给他了呗。”

 

借着身高和木屐底的优势，这动作做起来很从容。食指和拇指细细地把领口捻出锋利服帖的线条，他牵起对方垂在身侧的手，在掌心写：你、也、喝、酒、了、吗？

 

“一点点，真的就一点点啦。”好像怕他不相信似的，着急地拧着眉毛强调。

 

他忍着笑，继续写：怎么不多喝点呢？

 

“因为……还要来见你呀。”

 

对方在背后漫天的夕照中羞怯地笑了笑，轻轻反握住他的手指，是个珍而重之的姿势。门牙咬着嘴唇，眼睛不看他，似乎对地上的一株小草感起了兴趣。

 

“横子……这次来找你是想和你说，跟我走吧，好吗？”

 

喂，说这种话的时候起码看着对方呀，你这样对女孩子可不行吧。条件反射地涌起吐槽的欲望，却感受到心跳不妙地加速。

 

“他们就是两个眼里只有彼此的笨蛋……嘛，人各有志，没什么好说的。不过我不一样，从一开始就决定了，我总有一天也要做组长的！”不是这么说过吗？

 

是什么让你改变了想法？

 

是我吗？

 

锦户像是有心灵感应似的，真的把目光转向了他。对上的那一瞬间他什么话也说不出来……感谢这个隐藏身份的设定。

 

什么人能忍心拒绝那样的眼神呢。况且他从来、从来，没有听过这么简单，这么真诚的话，剔透一颗心坦白捧到面前，他不敢碰，怎样的碰触都显得过重了。 

 

如果他真的是个叫横子的女孩，被这样喜欢着该是多么幸福。他一定毫不犹豫地回握住那只手，清脆地应：好啊！我愿意和你去任何地方。

 

可是知道真相后……锦户他还会这么想吗？

 

长久的沉默显然让对方误会，锦户自嘲地笑了笑：“好吧，我知道这太突然了，三天以后我们再见一面，请你，务必考虑一下。”

 

手松开了，望着对方匆匆离去的背影，他长叹了一口气。最不愿承认的是，那一刻，真的动了心。

 

转身回了房间，他一脚一个，踢开木屐，继而心事重重地脱衣服。柔软的黑色布料无声无息流向地面，在镜子里展示了一具雪白健美的裸体。头发已经长到肩下一点点的位置，银色剪刀在指间转了半圈，他左手圈出个低马尾，右手贴着根部准备下剪。

 

他又想起方才的单方面会话，锦户亮害羞之下隐藏不住的雀跃。“跟我走吧”，对他而言，该是下了多大的决心？

 

手轻轻抖了一下，这是不正常的。他握枪时从没抖过。

 

稳定心神，强迫自己盯着镜子。伴着咔嚓声，那种女性化的气质随着头发一起离开他的身体。

 

不，还多了点什么，是什么呢。

 

左右偏偏头，手背恍然大悟地擦了擦过于娇艳的嘴唇，擦出一个模糊的唇印。现在一切都很完美，除去略微狗啃似的发梢，他又是横山裕了。面色苍白，美而阴郁。

 

抽出一截红线把头发扎好，横山盯着自己的动作，毫无感情。从此世界上再没有横子这个人了，他亲手伪造，他亲手毁灭。

 

锦户亮恨他的理由又多了一个。他低笑，随即在镜前一怔。

 

嘴角翘着，眼神是悲哀的。

 

他怎么会悲哀，他合该高兴才对。蛰伏的许多年，正是为了这一天，前任组长交给他的最后一个任务，如今也完美落幕。从最受重用的相谈役到会内最年轻的组长，志得意满，前途无量。

 

节外生枝的感情，已经随着头发一起剪掉，他不需要。所以他也不需要考虑锦户亮的感受……吗。哪还有三天以后，方才就是他和“横子”的永诀了。

 

手背上还带着那个明晃晃的唇印，凋零的玫瑰，枯萎的爱人的心。

 

是夜，横山做了个梦。

 

“组长？您请讲。”

 

习以为常地接起电话，那边的声音是透着话筒传出的疲惫：“Yoko，回来吧，这边需要你。”

 

“出什么事情了吗？”他皱眉。

 

“我可能快要不行啦。”

 

他深吸一口气：“马上到。”

 

迅速交接了工作，买了最近的一班飞机，他在暮色四合中低调地从暗门溜进了庭院，看到组长提个喷壶，背对着他浇花。

 

精神得很，哪有不行的样子。

 

组长转身对他笑了笑：“心脏随时可能停摆，已经被医生下了最终判决书。”

 

横山不知该作何反应，最后只是道：“我很遗憾……”

 

见过太多死亡，这个消息只在一开始让他惊讶，更重要的是思考随后的对策。

 

组长似乎习惯了他的对应方式：“你提前过来，可以熟悉一下这边的情况，人事什么的。毕竟下一任组长要交给你来做。”

 

“交给我？”

 

“已经写进遗嘱了，之前不是谈过吗。”

 

“我以为您在开玩笑……好吧，这段时间用什么身份？”

 

“虽说是早晚的事，现在也不能太引人注意了。女性吧，假身份是我的新情人，这对你来说应该不难。”

 

他感觉自己的脸抽搐了一下：“不难倒是不难……您在笑吗？这听起来并不幽默吧。”

 

组长又笑了几声：“好了，基本资料你应该都有，其余的我稍后拿给你，这段时间辛苦了。”

 

第二天，横山用小卡子别假发时，决定把头发留长，这效果毕竟比不上原装的。

 

他做事一向缜密，颇为自得地揽镜自照，欣赏了妆扮的成果。又见窗外月华如水，掸了掸衣摆，信步绕过曲曲折折的回廊，在院内思索起那几份绝密资料的内容。

 

很快他就是下一任组长了。这认知使他几乎要笑出声，非得点根烟给快乐加加码不可。刚要动手，就听得扑通一声水声。

 

他可没想到这里还有别人，立刻把烟瘾抛到脑后，放轻脚步前去查看。尽管花着脸，他还是认出了这个人。该组的二把手，在组长口中是超出年龄的得力，兼任与俄罗斯人对接业务，名字似乎是叫做锦户亮。

 

既然已经暴露在人前，扭捏反而奇怪。他索性大大方方地把人拉了起来，二把手像小狗一样甩了甩自己的一头卷毛，警惕地追问他的身份。心情好，他并不在意这个，反而含着一丝笑意逗弄起面前的人，甚至掏出手帕把那张花脸擦得干干净净。

 

这一系列行为只能用得意忘形来解释，他事后自我辩解。谁知道对方做事这么精明可靠，做人却这么单纯？甚至单纯得有些傻了。

 

这算不上欺骗，他想。要怪就怪锦户亮太好骗了。

 

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

丸山在宽敞的轿车后座交叠了双腿，掏出一部手机查看。熟识的人一眼就能看出来，这部手机并非他常用的。

再次确认时间地点，他闭目养神。司机把车开得速度与稳定兼备，一丝颠簸都没有。及至抵达了车站，他拖起小行李箱，汇入人流。

半小时后，他站在吧台后擦杯子。旁边酒保制服的男子借着传递的机会，往他手里塞了张条。

“梅花J异动。”

不动声色地把纸条滑进袖管，他问：“他想抓哪张？”

“红桃J。”对方快速用希伯来语回答。

“游戏地点？”

“乌啼三声，日落之地。”

他拍对方肩，谢了兄弟。男子朝他点头，看他捞起外套，一阵风似地旋出了门。

丸山几乎要控制不住自己的心跳，和脚步。他在自己意识到这个事实之前越走越快，见鬼了，他想，田中那小子——他怎么敢？作为组织的一员，他自然知道那个位置有多大的诱惑力。一群被权力和金钱烧红了眼的亡命之徒，能做出什么都不奇怪。可是手段再卑鄙，也要有基本的道义在。搞突袭、搞暗杀，算什么？

指节被自己攥得发白，丸山很低地骂了一声。

敲开锦户家门时，对方没等他开口，就一把把他扯进去。

“Maru来得正好，你看我穿哪一件比较帅气？”

丸山看着锦户恳切的眼神，差点忘了自己想说什么，愣了一下才迷惑道：“你穿哪一件……都很帅气啊。”

锦户恨铁不成钢地在他后背一拍，拍得丸山腰板一直：“Maru总是这样！说正经的，快点帮我选一件。”

强行按捺住五内如焚的焦急，丸山随手一指，锦户嗯了一声，当即就要把身上的衣服脱下来试穿另一件。丸山再也忍不住，一把按住他解扣子的手：“小亮，我来找你其实是有更要紧的事情……”

对方神游天外，一脸根本没在听的表情。丸山突然警觉，小心翼翼地发出疑问：“你穿成这样是要干什么去？走秀？”

锦户把手抽出来，转过身，继续解扣子。

丸山想到另一个可能，做了个吞咽动作：“……泡妞？”

对方立刻转回来，衣襟大敞，向他回以怒视：“哪有你说的那么龌龊！”

“好吧，那你打算什么时候去……约会？”

“本来不想告诉别人，不过既然Maru问了，我就只告诉你。”锦户招手示意丸山靠近，后者一边照做一边吐槽：“现在这里不是只有咱们两个人么。”

“就在明天哦！”

明天，同样是田中等人打算对锦户实施暗杀行动的日子。

丸山看着朋友兴高采烈的样子，简直不知道要如何开口：“……能不能别去？”

“哈？为什么？”锦户把眼睛睁得老大。

“我正打算邀请你去海外度假，你不是一直很想去吗？机票都买好了。”然后秘密联系K组的人，将计就计，把田中做掉。丸山想。

他料定这个提议对锦户很有吸引力，因为对方一副心动的模样，垂着睫毛思考。

“谢谢Maru，但我明天有必须去约会的理由。”

思考半天，最后说出了这么一句话。接着补充：“还是很想和你一起去度假的，可惜以后或许不能了。”

丸山恨不得抓着他的肩膀晃：“你在说什么？我不明白。”

锦户叹了口气，窗外雨住云开，阳光一下子洒满了整个房间。他的双眼闪着甜蜜而忧伤的光泽，那是丸山从来没在他脸上见过的神采。

“我可能会和她一起离开这里……如果她答应的话。”

“不，小亮，我不知道你说的人是谁，也不知道是什么让你这么坚持，但你明天不可以去。”丸山脸上软乎乎的笑容再也挂不住，几乎是强硬地紧接着开口。

说完的一瞬间他就后悔了，因为锦户的眼神，受伤且困惑。

“Maru为什么阻止我？我不能失约，我和她好不容易能好好在一起，而且我说过了，我有必须去的理由。”

丸山的脑海中闪过一种可能。

“她是谁？”他追问，感觉口腔干渴。

锦户戒备地对他摇了摇头：“我不能告诉Maru。”

“是那个总穿一身黑色和服的女人对不对？经常和叔叔同进同出的？不要随便做傻事，你都不知道她到底是什么人。”

“少小瞧人了！我比你更了解她。不要用那种没礼貌的称呼，她有名字。”锦户把手里的衣服以一个刁钻的角度往丸山头顶一扔，被后者险险接住。“Maru今天太奇怪了，不要在这里纠缠我，你该走了。”

丸山看起来像是终于放弃了，苦笑着摊摊手：“好吧，你赢了，祝你明天一切顺利。”

锦户没想到他突然这么好说话，有些不好意思地把那件被丸山说了好看的西装外套拿回来：“谢谢你啦，明天借点好运气给我吧。”

丸山抿着酒窝点点头，没再多说什么，转身离开了。

关了门，他脸上的笑容一下子卸下来。

来的路上他看了在酒吧里得到的那份情报，关于叔叔早年的手下，代号black的青年。做事很低调，甚至不怎么露面。他很早就被派到了别的城市，升职慢且稳，怎么看，都像是组里平常的一员。

但是丸山的直觉告诉他，平常的背后是异常。

大概一年前，black交接了工作，从此在那个城市消失了，没有人知道他去了哪里。

这条消息乍一看没什么起眼的，但丸山重视每一条情报。这些情报交错着组成网络，让他以另一层身份做事时能够如鱼得水。

二十岁那年会长选中了他，和从其他组里选出的人一起，组成了秘密的情报机关。表面上，他负责以经济手段胁迫某些公司为组织做事，而私下，他的真实身份，连最好的朋友都不能知道。

这也是他不能向锦户直说的原因，因为获取情报的途径必须严格保密。

不过，还好他随身带了定位设备。丸山看着手机屏幕上亮起的红点，刚才他敏捷地把小小的设备藏在那件外套上，明天的计划恐怕要改动，不过没关系，一切暂时还都在控制内。

tbc


End file.
